The invention relates to magnetic heat pumping. It has been suggested heretofore to employ the heating and cooling effect of magnetization and demagnetization respectively in a cycle for pumping heat. For example, one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,775 issued Mar. 18, 1952 to Constantin Chilowsky for a method and apparatus for refrigeration. The Chilowsky Patent further suggests employing the heating and cooling effect resulting from passing the material through the curie point or in the vicinity of the curie point in order to enhance the heating or cooling desired.
The arrangement suggested by Chilowsky because of the techniques used is not an effective method for pumping heat in the vicinity of room temperatures. Furthermore, the magnetic heat pumping apparatus of Chilowsky and of others fails to take full advantage of the pumping effect which may be obtained by changing magnetization at well separated temperatures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved method for the magnetic pumping of heat.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved method of magnetic heat pumping which may be applicable at room temperatures and below.